Awestruck
by Pundit
Summary: Ogata and Ashiwara witness a game (and fight) between Touya and Shindo in the Meijin's salon. [one-shot, complete]


Disclaimer: "Hikaru no Go" is not mine. ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------ "Awestruck" ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ogata clenched his jaw in annoyance as he spotted the head of wavy brown hair in the corner of the former Meijin's go salon. He grumbled as he began to navigate his way towards Ashiwara. They were supposed to meet in front of the Go Institute half an hour ago. Ogata was the one doing the other man a favor, after all.  
  
His irritation was replaced by curiosity, however, when he noticed the game his friend was watching. Or rather when he noticed the people playing the game his friend was watching.  
  
Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru were seated across from each other, staring intently at the board in front of them. As the blonde haired pro approached the table in the back of the salon excitement and confusion began to blend together in his stomach.  
  
He knew the two boys were rivals. But he hadn't known they played together outside of professional matches.  
  
The older pro reached the table just in time to hear Shindo speak.  
  
"Arimasen" He said  
  
"Arigatou gozaimashita."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimashita."  
  
Ogata stole a quick, irritated glance at Ashiwara. He was surprised however to see the slack jawed, dazed expression the young man wore as he stared at the board before him. Turning his attention to the game, he quickly realized why.  
  
The blonde pro felt his mouth open slightly as he stared at the goban, but he was too preoccupied to waste the energy required to close it. He was far more concerned with the game that rested on the table before him.  
  
It was amazing. Incredible really.  
  
He stared in silent awe, studying the placement of the white and black stones that weaved together on the goban. The complex shapes and the flow of the different colored stones as they fought and battled for territory was nothing short of beautiful.  
  
Ogata swallowed. Hard.  
  
How had they been able to play at such a level? The last time he had gone up against Akira this was not his strength. And as far as he knew Shindo had not shown such ability either.  
  
A small twinge of jealousy bit at his stomach.  
  
He was not the person who could bring out this kind of genius in these boys. They would not be able to give him a game as challenging or satisfying as this. Only for each other would they play with such passion, such brilliance. Even if one day they did play this well against him, he knew that it would be nothing in comparison to what they created with each other.  
  
//They might actually be able to find it...// he thought to himself, trying unsuccessfully to choke down the bitterness he felt eating at his chest.  
  
"What do you mean 'You don't think so' ?!?!"  
  
Touya's loud and irritated voice violently knocked Ogata out of his thoughts and he suddenly noticed that the post game discussion had already begun. He was more than slightly surprised to find that both pros were now standing, palms flat against the table, with their heads inches apart and glaring at each other. He also vaguely noted that the discussion was quickly escalating in both volume and intensity.  
  
"I MEAN that I already considered that move, but if black goes above the - "  
  
"Yes, but then white could ju -"  
  
"Not without losing th -"  
  
"But on the next move - "  
  
"I thought of that, but then black could wedge -"  
  
"But then white would just -- "  
  
"Yeah, but the shape in the lower ri -- "  
  
"Only if white neglects - "  
  
"But then the advantage - "  
  
"Not necessarily because if - "  
  
"Baka! That would just open white up for attack in the - "  
  
"No it - "  
  
"I can't believe you don't see this!"  
  
"I can't believe YOU don't see this!"  
  
"If black goes - "  
  
" That would just - "  
  
Ogata stood there, hypnotized as he watched the exchange between the two rivals. It was perhaps the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. It was clear that THEY knew what the half finished sentences they said to -- or rather shouted at - each other meant, but as far as he could tell it was just incoherent babble. Still, he might have been able to follow the 'discussion' had they at least been pointing at the goban instead of making broad, angry gestures and flailing their hands wildly in frustration.  
  
The blonde looked down at Ashiwara who was seated beside him. His eyes asked the question from beneath his tinted glasses.  
  
"No idea," the young man replied brightly, looking up at his friend as he gave an embarrassed smile and waved his hands in front of his face to emphasize the point.  
  
That said, the wavy haired pro promptly turned his attention back to the goban and the two ranting and infuriated prodigies standing above it. His eyes darted back and forth between the two young pros as he watched the heated and rather amusing exchange as if he were a spectator at a tennis match.  
  
He was sincerely enjoying himself.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"I don't have to take this!"  
  
"Neither do I!"  
  
"I'm LEAVING!"  
  
"GOOD RIDENCE!"  
  
Touya glared as Shindo turned around and headed for the reception desk where Ichikawa already had his bag waiting for him. Without a backwards glance the duel haired boy snatched his backpack off the counter and huffing, exited the salon.  
  
Touya stood breathing heavily, his face bright with anger, as he stared after his rival. It was remarkable, really, how Shindo Hikaru could bring out such, well such EMOTION in the usually placid boy.  
  
"WoooW!" Ashiwara said once he was certain Hikaru was safely out of earshot.  
  
Touya jerked his head suddenly in surprise, shock lightly marking his features as his eyes moved first to Ashiwara and then to Ogata who stood beside him. Akira blushed as he realized that both pros had witnessed the childish squabble. He had completely forgotten about them during his argument with Shindo.  
  
"Ashiwara-san, Ogata-sensei" he said, bowing slightly in recognition.  
  
"Does that happen often?" Ogata asked dryly. He had noticed that none of the customers seemed overly disturbed by the scene the two rivals had made.  
  
Touya's blush deepened.  
  
"I see," Ogata said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
He had known Akira his entire life, but he had never witnessed the young prodigy get so passionately FRUSTRATED before. Even as a child the boy was always so restrained, docile and polite. One might think that such a child was a blessing.  
  
Actually Ogata found it irritating as hell.  
  
It was annoying NEVER hearing him complain or carry on the way a normal boy would. At times Ogata had even * tried * to get the boy to show some rage or even simple annoyance. Confiscating toys with no reason, scolding him unnecessarily. All just to get a simple rise out of him. But it never worked.  
  
Yet somehow Shindo managed to do it. He had gotten Akira to NOTICE something besides the stones on the goban, to FEEL something other than an intense love of go. Sure it was anger, but that was a start at least.  
  
Ogata could not suppress a small grin. Akira had NEVER gotten emotional over a game of go before. Not even when he played the Meijin. Yet somehow Hikaru had, unintentionally no less, managed to really piss the long haired boy off. And Akira had WON the game too.  
  
//Well, // Ogata thought dryly // if anyone can piss a person off unintentionally, it's Shindo.//  
  
But still, it was a relief to know that the Meijin's son was capable of feeling such intense... EMOTION. It was strange but Ogata actually *liked * Akira better when he was around his loud and slightly abrasive rival. He just seemed so much more *human*.  
  
Ashiwara shifted uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing up against the white suit of the pro beside him. Ogata started, knocked from his reverie. Looking down he redirected his attention to the man who was responsible for his appearance in the salon that day in the first place.  
  
"Ashiwara," he said, his voice low and emotionless. The man in question gulped audibly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ogata-sensei" he replied, the trepidation clear across his face. "I just stopped in to talk with Touya-kun and..." the wavy haired pro flashed the older man a sheepish smile as he nervously scratched his head.  
  
"Let's go. I don't have all day," the blonde answered.  
  
"H-- hai"  
  
Ogata bowed his head slightly at Akira as he turned around, not waiting for Ashiwara to get up, and made his way to the door.  
  
"Good bye, Touya-kun," the young man said, waving weakly as he ran after the older pro.  
  
"Hai. Goodbye, Ashiwara-san," Akira whispered meekly watching as his friend quickly made his way toward the door where Ogata was waiting.  
  
"Gomen, Ogata-sensei" the wavy haired pro muttered awkwardly as he nodded his thanks to the older man for holding the door open. Ogata gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head lightly in annoyance.  
  
Ashiwara winced. He knew what that meant.  
  
The blonde turned around, still holding the door open to give the long haired prodigy one last thoughtful glance.  
  
Akira had grown. There was no denying it. Shindo too, for that matter. How could they have gained so MUCH strength in so short a time? It was astounding.  
  
He would have to keep an eye on those two. If he didn't they were sure to pass him and then he might never be able to catch up. He silently berated himself for not noticing it sooner. But they were so young that he often forgot the threat they posed. He thought of them more as teenagers than as his rivals.  
  
He should NEVER have done that.  
  
After all, Akira was a life long disciple of Touya Meijin and Shindo.... Shindo was just *terrifying*. No mentor, no armature record, and only 2 years of experience before he passed the pro exam. He might become an even more challenging opponent than Akira someday. All that skill without a tutor. But the blonde haired man had his suspicions about that. Ever since the day he overheard his conversation with the Meijin at the -  
  
"Ogata-sensei?"  
  
Ashiwara's concerned voice knocked him from his thoughts.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
The wavy haired pro looked meekly at his friend, anxiety faintly etched onto his face.  
  
"Is -is everything alright? You - You've been standing there a while now." His voice quivered slightly as he finished the sentence.  
  
"Hai, everything is fine," the blonde said looking at his friend softly as he saw the genuine concern in his eyes. Then he remembered. "Let's go. We're already late,"  
  
Ogata shot his companion a reproachful glance.  
  
"Hai" came the bashful reply as Ashiwara scratched his head sheepishly and flashed the blonde a winning smile.  
  
Ogata sighed. He would have to think about the two rivals later. Right now he had a more...pressing concern.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yeah. Slight OOC-ness on my part. (I've never really written Ogata or Ashiwara before *winces*) Gomen.  
  
OK! This is my revision. I took some very good advice and rewrote the ending to be consistent with the POV of the rest of the story. Tell me what you think.  
  
Also, I'm leaning towards a one-shot or maybe doing a series of one shots from different, outside perspectives that might explore Akira and Hikaru's relationship/rivalry. (Like one from Hikaru's mom, Touya Meijin, Waya, Ochi, etc.)  
  
Flames are, as always, welcome. I like to know when I suck. But if you don't tell me WHY I suck then I'll... well I'll do something. I can't really come up with anything right here on the spot but it will be BAD. Really REALLY BAD. Not that I'm threatening you or anything. ^_^ (But I am).  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
